deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Space 2
Read Up Ladies http://playstationfeed.com/gruesome-demo-for-dead-space-2-coming-soon/ playstationfeed has some "super awesome" news regarding Dead Space 2 for us. don't say i never do anything for you! :) DisMEMBAH 18:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) DEAD SPACE 2: NECROM-CHANGES AHOY!!!!! Well, upon watching the highly talked about first look at Dead Space 2... I can't help but notice a few things. 1. Holy crap you can fly. 2. Holy CRAP. You can FLY. 3. Hang on a centrifuge turnin' moment.....flying? hmm... Yes people...it's here....change. But the question remains...what kind of change is it? I have NO DOUBT that "iron manning"( well, despite the fact that you could totally hear Isaac freaking out in the air) Dead Space will have its totally awesome moments( you remember the first time you went zero gee in DS, don't lie) just like in its predecessor. but in moderation. Will it be the BAD kind of change? Do I need to pull out the example of Resident Evil 5? Not a bad game by any means...but that game was changed A LOT. thus, it's reviews suffered. I can't think of how many people on RE forums say that "If THey madez it betterz like RE4 it woold be c00ler lulzXD" In any case, I think the best thing to do here is to just place our trust, and severed limbs, in the hands of EA. I know they wouln't introduce radically different ideas and gameplay mechanics and subsequentially screw up the game I know and love. Would they do that to their own brainchild? *flinches in chair hoping an EA developer dosen't send a lurker to my house to kill me* I think not. what do you guys think? feel free to throw a laser pick in my thoughts here. Good change? Bad change? I don't care. As long as I still get to blast a Slasher's arm off then impale his own skull with it. ALTMAN..er..... EA be praised? ...shifty eyes... DisMEMBAH "M A K E U S W H O L E" 19:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll keep my faith in Dead Space and EA, even if the flying sucks, Ill be happy if we never have to set foot in a asteroid defense turret again. (CrackShot 03:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC)) Sprawl in Dead Space 2? Where is the source for 'The Sprawl' comment?Gorvar 02:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC) //NEW// High res game informer scans http://www.allgamesbeta.info/2009/12/dead-space-2_7394.html Dead Space Database at GameInformer http://gameinformer.com/mag/deadspace2.aspx# Because the page is locked for some reason could somebody with access ad this to the article? Read thisSkalgar 1:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :There's not much revealed in the article other than new control settings which supposedly will change the player's gameplay experience, new monsters, new weapons, new locations... oh... and new RIGs. So, there's no point to update the article... well, other than the fact that Dead Space 2 takes place 3 years after the events of Dead Space (Note: This is the only important info. The others are just insignificant).--Lol@Phailure 02:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Updated. The reason I blocked access to this article is to prevent speculations without proper sources/references/evidences.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Dead Space 2 hey if the Red Marker and the hive mind were killed by Issac. how can the story contineos? Is there a 3th Marker made by the same guys ? or is just a necromorph in the shutle of dead space extraction? in the end of the extraction they seed that they were going to the Sprawl. Please commente PS: My Inglish may be bad because i am from Portugal. My guess is the Necromorphs either go beserk and kill everything in sight when their Hivemind is gone, or come together to create a new one. The reason for this infection is unknown, but i guess some Space Zombies were in the escape pods and were to far from the red marker, thus becoming feral.Gorvar 23:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :The Marker from the first Dead Space was labelled as Marker 3B (this was mentioned in the text logs). We could assume there's another Marker of similar title (possibly Marker 3A or 3C) is onboard the Spawrl and that the Unitologist tried to transport it back to their Church for worship.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) //NEW// High res game informer scans http://www.allgamesbeta.info/2009/12/dead-space-2_7394.html Skalgar :Please don't upload those images... please... it is useless to us. What we need is just the information in those images.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:19, December 14, 2009 (UTC) thanks for the pictures, they have reviled many new NECROMORPHS xD!!!!! and it makes sence! the Sprawl haves much more habitants then the Ishimura. Ps: please if you now more information comment. ps: I was scared wen i saw the necro kid xD!!!!!!! oh and yee i am stil the portuguese guy!!! Hey new NECRO!!! II don't know its name but it was a KID!!! it is realy crepi you can see it in the link(up) is this necro the stalker please commente. hey wen is this game going to be relised? I've heard that it should be coming out in the U.S. August 2010. KcDuDe5o0 00:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Extraction survivors in DS2? I came across the line 'it is hinted Gabe/Nathan/lexinne may appear in DS2.' , can i see the source on that please? Gorvar 12:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Dead space 3 hey i may have found thr prof of dead space 3 in a text log in dead space! "One rumor that also refuses to die says the Church is funding a secret shipbuilding program. Some claim to have seen the fleet. No documentary evidence has ever been supplied, but the claimants all say these "mausoleum ships", despite their huge size" probablie dead space 3 story will be in a unitologist ship! :Uh... no. That was probably left for users' imagination/interpretation. Typical literary methods.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) i still bilevi that but there is only 2 ways to found out the first is obvias the other think on that And Isaac's dad was a ship designer. Maybe he was involved with the Unitology ships :) 03:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) MultiPlayer? Is there information or news about it? It sounds interesting :Well, based on the new podcast, it seems like it is not your typical deathmatch but more of a Survival Mode series like L4D2.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) oh amn i can´t wait to play dead space 2 online it´s gona be so cool xD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and if you die and infected by an infector you can play has a slasher !!!!!!!(or more =) Steve Papoutsis has said at the E3 Live demo that multiplayer is confirmed in dead space 2. All he's said is: "Can't say too much on that now...again, I'd be going to "spoliertown", and I don't want to go there. But all I will say is......there will be Multiplayer in Dead Space 2... and you will get to dismember your friends." DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 14:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait to play as a Necomorph. Necromorph-X 18:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) fucking awesome A Lonely Nomad 16:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Nicole Coming Back? I read on Wikipedia that Isaac in Dead Space 2 will use the Marker to bring back Nicole from beyond the grave? Is this true? :Looks like vandalism to me... XD 外国人(7alk) 06:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Never Trust Wikipedia, anyone can edit it. Nicole will make a reappearance (Spoiler) but apparently she can kill Isaac even though she is dead. (revealed at Comic on Dead Space 2 panel. (CrackShot 14:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) Live DS2 Coverage View the PAX East Panel "Creating a World of Horror in Games", LIVE on Saturday March 27th at 1pm EST. Dead Space fans will NOT want to miss this! http://www.holyfragger.com/multiplatform/other_shooter/dead_space_2/news/?a=1369 The Devil's Tail I don't really know what part this Devil's Tail thing could play in DS2, it could just be another Peng for all I know. But what I do know is that the development crew had some sort of party/celebration (read: a lot of alcohol) with signs and shirts realated to this Devil's Tail business. I think that this calls for some serious group discussion/thought, just from a cursory glance it seems like it could be something with a bit of importance. My idea about what The Devil's Tail might be: I think it's a book, "The Devil's Tail" sounds like a good title for a book, right? And the marker on the front (in red) could be the Red Marker. Now here's where it get's difficult, is it an anti-Unitology story about how the markers bring death and destruction written by one of the survivors of the Ishimura events (or maybe Newman found his way off of the colony). Or is it telling of the mishaps of CEC or somebody in their failure to bring the marker back to Earth (as in some sort of Unitology cover up to help rally support). Well, unless it was called Dead Space Party it could be Dantes Inferno related.-General Q-Nek It's the Black marker, some people named it the Devil's Tail. You can read it in Dead Space: Martyr. - Furio Sirion TRAILER!!!! http://www.vg247.com/2010/04/28/dead-space-2-trailer-leaked/ At the end of the trailer, symbols appear for a split second, i just translated it and it says REBORN AS ONE 614, that mean anything? Awwwww.crap. It got taken down. I'll have to do some looking around i guess. Well, at lest untill it hits youtube ;) DisMEMBAH 16:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) It is available in Facebook.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 16:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Its the day E3 2010 started. Which showed the DS2 trailer and demo. Isaac is crrrrrrraaaaaaaaazzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Issac has writed something about his "Baby"? WTF? is that baby the seed of the necromorphs? maybe a baby Hive mind? and please if some one can translate the text in the new picture he/her would make me a very happy person Adriano Tomás Portugal 17:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I translated (to the best of my abilities, so it may have mistakes) the text but none of them elaborate on the baby thing. Amphiptere♪~ 21:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno about that, but that is the coolest *blam!*ing thing I have ever seen, albeit disturbing. Hang in there Isaac! DisMEMBAH/MattPosivy 15:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that rectangle with a dark figure might be one of Mercer's frozen Necromorphs, the Marker symbol hopefully means we will see the (Presumably) Badarse Black Marker, and well the chromosomal strands, those might be part of Isaac's new hallucinations caused by the BM, and the egg well like some said, the Hive mind could have pulled an Alien Queen and slapped a few spores or seeds to isaac's shuttle, and a large, remote area with lots of biomass and persons to transform is the perfect place for a new hive mind to grow. We dont know how long it took for the first hive mind to grow to maturity, but if its rate is anything like the Wall organic stuff, three years should be plenty of time for a new one to grow. Cthulhu F'tagn 00:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: ::: Well folks,it's here. The latest Dead Space 2 gameplay has arrived. Mind if I pop the video up on the article? or is it already up somewhere else? here's the vid. Looks INCREDIBLE: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz0NsV5iSFM The Video has been deleted...so ......now what? (CrackShot 04:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) Gameplay I spent a good two or so hours studying the E3 Demo, and it looks REALLY good. There are lots of new changes, but I think they still managed to keep the Dead Space feel. One of the things I really thought was cool(apart form the whole freakin' trailer) was when Isaac was hacking the gravity panel to get that zero-g generator going? Oh yes. I can feel the minigames. What part did you guys enjoy most? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 14:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) New Images added some new screenshots to the screenshot section. Thanks to the Visceral website for these! :*D DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 14:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space Extraction Characters in DS2? It is cited numerous times around the site that Lexine, Nathan and Gabe are in Dead Space 2 but I haven't seen a single source to back this up. Someone should provide evidence to state this otherwise it needs to stop being said as it is purely speculative. Rac Ward He/she does have a point. I think it should be deleted for now. And sign your posts! :) DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 18:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Someone Fix This The article has some Youtube embedding flaws. Someone fix it please, I don't want to mess anything up. MyOnlyAlias 01:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Permission for Multiplayer Section Anybody like me to create a multiplayer section? Necromorph-X 16:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. There's already one in existance. Although a new section linking to Multiplayer might be appreciated! Tazio1 02:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oops. Thought you said 'multiplayer PAGE', not section. My bad. Tazio1 02:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Plot Hole? In the last three chapters of DS1 they made such a big deal out of the Hive Mind controlling the Necromorphs. I now wonder how do these things come back in DS2 if the Hive Mine was killed? Are they selfaware or is there some Hive Mind-offspring we don't know about? I mean the Hive Mind contolled their every action, even what they transformed into. Somebody, please give me a reasonable answer! -X-T- 17:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing that the Hive Mind only has a limited range so as the infection spreads more Hive Minds are created. This would explain all the large Necromorphs: Leviathan, Spider, Slug and Urchin, as they were all early stages of new Hive Minds. Even though they were all disposed of, there was still enough Corruption and bodies on the Ishimura for another one to form. This could mean part of DS2 takes place on the Ishimura so you can kill it. As for Necromorph intelligence, I'm guessing they have basic animal-like instinct. -- Reignfire 21:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, given the nature of the Necromorphs, I don't think there ever exists a Hive Mind at any one time; generally, with eusocial creatures, the greater the number of "Leaders", the greater the degree of disarray. Indeed, if I were to guess, I would say the more likely scenario is that when the Hive Mind dies, it triggers the growth of a new Hive Mind in another location. This would explain the why the Marker only makes the Hive Mind go dormant rather then killing it outright; if it was killed, it would risk a new Hive Mind arising. Granted, I'm simplifying things a bit, but I think you understand what I mean. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I should have been more specific. What I had in mind is that the Hive Minds would be telepathically linked so there would always be one "leader" through a collective conscious. -- Reignfire 23:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see, you mean a single metaphysical entity existing across the entire synaptic system. Well, while I have also considered that idea, I decided against it given how the Marker affects the Necromorphs: If the entity was entirely metaphysical, then the Marker would basically kill it off as none of the Necromorphs would survive being cut off from said being, including the Hive Mind (the creature, not the entity) itself (given in this case, the Hive Mind would serve as little more than a "hub" for the Necromorphs' consciousness). Since the Hive Mind does not die, however, this suggests to me that, while I agree all the Necromorphs share the same consciousness, that consciousness is based in a single entity rather then acting as some ethereal controller. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually you could support the idea of a collective consciousness if the Red Marker doesn't cut off, but overpowers the consciousness (with help from the pedestal to amplify its own telepathic powers) essentially putting it to sleep. However, it questionable if basic Necromorphs are part of the consciousness or just controlled by it. -- Reignfire 01:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) But therein lies the problem: If the collective consciousness is put to sleep, then all the Necromorphs die (including the Hive Mind). Thus, the entity dies and/or is rendered powerless as A)If the consciousness is naught but the collective synapses of the individual Necromorphs, and all the Necromorphs are dead, it dies or B)If the Hive Mind exists as a separate entity, simply extending control over the Necromorphs (which means it is not technically a Hive Mind), then it would have nothing to control when it work up again as it would no longer have any Necromorphs to affect (creating a whole mess of new plot holes). Basically the logic boils down to if we know the Marker cuts off the signal emanating from the Hive Mind and puts it in a dormant state, and we know that any Necromorph not connected to the Hive Mind dies, then the only way the Hive Mind (the creature) could survive the whole process of the Marker being returned to the pedestal is if it wasn't just being controlled by a signal, but was in fact the host form of the Hive Mind (the entity). While more drawn-out conclusions can be made, Occam's Razor dictates that this conclusion is the most probable as it makes absolutely no assumptions; now, I'm not saying your conclusion is invalid or anything, I'm just going by probabilities. Once again, not trying to invalidate your ideas, I'm just trying to explain my basis of logic. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, to be honest I'm just kind of making up this theory as I go, but I do understand what you're saying. Really, it comes down to not knowing enough of how any of it works. However, I just remembered Martyr sheds some light on the Markers, assuming they act the same. In the book, someone infects themself and then told by a hallucination to get in the Black Marker's "dead space" field. This actually stops the infection which would imply that the Marker halts it at the molecular/genetic level and has nothing to do with its telepathic ability. If that's the case, then the Red Marker may just put Necromorphs in a dormant state until it's removed from the pedestal. Anyway, we're getting off topic. -- Reignfire 04:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : :This is turning out to be one of the most intelligent topic conversations for a while. :Now, back on topic, we pretty much know that the Ishimura is docked at the Sprawl. (I'd imagine Salvage will fill in that hole, along with Ignition.) What we don't know is how the Necromorphs are functioning. Hive Mind, animal instinct, desire for cookies? I don't know. I also know the Corruption probabley isn't going to spawn a new Hive Mind. Remember, it's a 'Habitat Changer', as identified by Kendra. Unless the Hive Mind is a big organic hive made out of the Corruption, and is holding onto several 'Leader/Queen' class necromorphs in the sacks and eyes on the Corruption hive. If I'm not making any sense, I'll try to clarify. :Imagine a sea anemone, like the one from Finding Nemo, (I know it's a bad example...) Now, the anemone is a living structure for fish. Now imagine the Hive Mind as the anemone, except it's consiousness is governed by seperate Necromorphs in the creatures sacks. Like the anemone, the Hive Mind will protect its inhabitants and itself. The Hive Mind would just do this on a much larger and agressive scale than the anemone. :I believe that's all I wished to share for now. Keep Dismembering! Tazio1 02:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I think I'll say that the Hive Mind was the boss behind the Necromoprhs, ordering them what to do, but I dont think that the Necromorphs are completely reliant on the Hive Mind. Kinda like a worker bee, its a soldier that takes orders, but can also make its own decisions. (CrackShot 19:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC)) The Pack and Isaac in a Shopping Mall with no Air - Images Some of you with the eye will notice in Dead Space 1, posters for a film called Kitty Kitty Bang Bang, well another poster is in this image. Necromorph-X 06:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) BETA necromorphs talking? I've just had a look at some of the DS2 BETA videos, and some of the necromorph gameplay had something talking when a character respawned, like the commentator characters in Gears of War multiplayer. Is this dialogue for the necromorphs correct, and should we start writing down everything they say? That's all, keep dismembering! Tazio1 07:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I did mention this on the Necromorphs page on talk, and put a source in the page, but it was removed. I'm not sure why, but I can accept it was porbably inappropriate. I can't understand what they said at the end, probably "They've lost" Necromorph-X 15:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Must. Get. Plasma. Cutter I cant believe they actually made a replica of the Plasma Cutter. So whos going to buy it? (CrackShot 14:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC)) I really must get this. How'd you get it exactly? Necromorph-X 15:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC) DS2 achievements and trophies I don't know if anyone else watched it, but the small facebook video, 'Questions with Steve' had one interesting question about if playing Multiplayer is crutial to the story, and Steve Papoutsis let slip that DS2 will have all its achievements and trophies attributed only to the sigle player game, not to multiplayer, giving fans 100% completion even if they don't want to go online. Any comments? Tazio1 10:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Good. I hate Trophies for Multiplayer, they're not very good. I may be able to get them, but it's not cruicial to the story and what about underage people, or people who cannot get a PSN account? Good ol' Dead Space didn't go wrong here. Necromorph-X 15:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Replica Plasma Cutter X-Box 360 exclusive? Now, I'm kind of new to editing things so forgive me if I go wrong somewhere. I've got a little problem, in that teh dead Space 2 article states that the Plasma Cutter replica item is for the X-box 360 only. Now, I know perfectly well that it definitly is not for the PS3, and I know there's a lot of ambiguity sorrounding the PC port of this game, but the site I pre-ordered my PC copy from definitly listed the replica plasma cutter as part of the package. Several reviews have already listed Dead Space 2 as not even coming to the PC, and I know (much to my heart's breaking) that the demo isn't coming out for the PC, but could one of you regs clear this up for me - is this a misprint in either the article or the pre-ordering page? Many thanks, Lintire 07:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, to try and help, I do know that the PC version is definately confirmed, however, I have no idea at all about any collectors edition package with the game. Your best bet would to confirm anything you don't know with your retailer, who would have the most information. It also depends on which region you'r in, I think. Checked with a few different ones, just to be sure. The replica is definitly coming to all the PC Collector's Edition (which definitly exists, too). Seriously, the area around the whole PC edition is deifnitly caliginous. Looking forward to it, all the same. Lintire 06:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Changes to the Wikia? If anyone bothered to see the new death animations they would know that the zealot slasher has it's own mutilate Isaac animation. Should I add it to the slasher page or wait to see if they change it in the game. And no I'm not some wanderer I'm just too lazy to sign on. :Visceral wouldn't be able to change it as the game has already been finalised (it's coming out in a month). Add them in. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Went through the demo again and noticed a few other things. I'll take this as your permission to add them if they have not already. And now that I have your attention where would one post that melee punches can now be aimed up and down?